The present invention is directed generally to a sharps container for collecting and storing used syringes, hypodermic needles and other infectious waste.
Particularly in view of the growing concern about exposure to AIDS, there is a need for improved sharps containers which afford better protection for the doctors, nurses and technicians who use and handle the containers. Sharps containers have commonly been provided with a relatively large circular opening through which sharps are dropped in a vertical orientation for haphazard collection within the container. As the container fills, one runs the risk of a previously inserted needle protruding from the opening where it can stab the hand of the next operator to insert something into the container. Likewise, the side walls of relatively soft or thin-walled material could be pierced by any one of the haphazardly arranged needles within the container thereby possibly exposing to infectious disease the next person to brush by the container. These problems have been partially addressed by such recent sharps containers as that disclosed in Hanifl, U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,498 which shows a mailbox-like structure having a tilt pan which tips outwardly for receiving a needle or the like and which tips inwardly for depositing the needle in the container. The handles for operating the tilt pan, however, are situated on the container top wall immediately adjacent the opening such that the hand operating the levers is necessarily positioned dangerously close to the opening so as to be exposed to stabbing by a carelessly disposed of needle. Furthermore, that device is not self closing so that if an operator does not manually pivot the tilt pan to the closed position, an infectious needle or the like may remain seated in the tilt pan where it could be accidently engaged by the hand of an operator.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved sharps container.
Another object is to provide a sharps container wherein the hand operating the closure member is protected from being accidently stabbed by sharps being inserted into the container.
Another object is to provide an improved sharps container having an automatic self-closing flap over the filler opening.
Another object is to provide a sharps container wherein the handle is situated on the container end wall in substantial spaced relation from the top opening to prevent accidental contamination of the handle by sharps being inserted into the opening.
Another object is to provide a sharps container having an elongated filler opening for convenient and substantially unobstructed placement of horizontally disposed sharps into the opening.
Another object is to provide an improved sharps container having a closure flap situated such that the sharps within a filled container obstruct opening movement of the closure flap.
Another object is to provide an improved sharps container wherein the filler opening is surrounded by inclined surfaces for guiding sharps toward and into the opening.
Another object is to provide a sharps container wherein the closure flap assists with horizontally orienting the sharps for placement into the container.
Another object is to provide an improved sharps container which is simple and rugged in construction, inexpensive to manufacture and efficient in operation.